


No

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Post Season 6, Pre Season 7
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Ziva estaba cansada de todo, así que lo dijo bien claro: "No".





	1. Adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Otro de los fics que tengo por ahí en mi disco duro, al parecer escrito en 2010 según la última fecha de modificación.

—No.

Solo es una sílaba, un disparo de la voz que le impacta en el pecho con tantísima violencia que a Eli David le cuesta un segundo y dos parpadeos asimilarlo. Entrelaza los dedos, varía ligeramente la posición de su cuerpo en el asiento y la mira con incredulidad y desdén. Tiene que tratarse de una broma.

—¿Qué has dicho, Ziva?

—Ya me has oído —responde ella en el mismo tono suave pero firme, incontestable—. No.

—¿No?

—No. Búscate a otro.

Ziva se da media vuelta y emprende la marcha hacia la puerta. Hacia la salida del Mossad, del único hogar que había conocido hasta que cometió el error de enviarla a DC. Aunque no está todo perdido. Los americanos la han abandonado. Ziva se siente traicionada. No tiene dónde ir y lo sabe. Bastará la presión justa para hacer que vuelva al redil.

—Ziva, si sales por esa puerta…

Vuelve la cabeza y le mira de arriba abajo con la clásica ojeada de desprecio que los David llevan en la sangre desde hace generaciones. Agarra el picaporte, lo mueve y desplaza la hoja de la puerta hasta dejar un hueco por el que cabe sin abrirla por completo.

—Adiós, papá.

Eli resopla con exasperación y le hace un gesto para que se marche. Se pregunta en qué ha fallado y hasta qué punto le puede haber afectado la manada de Gibbs. Desde que ha vuelto se comporta como una niña tonta. Solo espera que la pataleta se le pase pronto, no le gustaría tener que darle una azotaina.


	2. Hola

Le estaba esperando. Es una figurita oscura y triste bajo el diluvio. Tony la observa con tantos sentimientos mezclados que se deja gobernar por todos y ninguno y se queda allí, mirándola en silencio. Ziva camina hacia él arrastrando una maleta llena hasta reventar. La que se dejó aquí, aunque inmaterial, pesaba más.

Le abre la puerta de casa, para la otra todavía no tiene fuerzas. Ziva le sigue sin hablar y acepta con una inclinación de cabeza la toalla que le ofrece. Sin palabras también, decide enclaustrarse en el cuarto de baño y salir con un atuendo seco, cómodo y gastado, como si estuviera en su casa. Tal vez lo esté, después de todo. Quizá le haya perdonado. O él a ella, no lo tiene muy claro. Pero tampoco le corre prisa aclararlo. Quiere creer que Ziva no va a salir corriendo.

Sirve café caliente para dos. A su pesar, Tony sonríe cuando la ve sostener la taza humeante con ambas manitas y respirar hondo para que el vaho la llene y reconforte. Se lo bebe entero de un trago, suspira y le mira con una sonrisa relajada según deja la taza sobre la mesa.

—Sé que mi cafetera es buena, pero, ¿te has venido desde Israel para comprobarlo?

Ziva sacude la cabeza.

—No.

—Entonces, vienes por mis toallas.

—No.

Tony mira la mano de Ziva sobre el tablero. Le gustaría tanto agarrarla y acariciarla, llenarla de besitos, disculparse, conversar, abrazarla. Suplicarle que no se vaya. Que no vuelva a dejarles. A dejarle.

—Lo tengo —anuncia con una gran sonrisa para tapar la angustia y la incertidumbre—. Vienes a hacer turismo.

Ziva baja la vista con gesto pensativo y se toma unos segundos antes de negar nuevamente con la cabeza, levantarla y mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Cuando le responde, es pausada y suave, pero inapelable.

—No. A quedarme.


End file.
